


A Day In the Life

by spitshineboi



Series: Antiope and Menalippe [2]
Category: Antiope/Menalippe - Fandom, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, amazon training, i'm still having major trouble with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshineboi/pseuds/spitshineboi
Summary: A Day In the Life... enough said





	A Day In the Life

“Woke up, fell out of bed,  
dragged a comb across my head”

Antiope wakes begrudgingly. By all the gods above she hates waking up. As any sane person would, she HATES it. She’d much rather sleep, well, or do other things, by Tartarus, anything else! But, as usual, it doesn’t matter. She sighs and opens her eyes to look directly into Menalippe’s beautiful golden-brown eyes. Menalippe has probably been awake and starring for some time. Antiope smiles. At least she gets a moment of looking into Aphrodite’s most glorious daughter’s gorgeous eyes. 

Menalippe kisses Antiope's nose and says "Calimero my love, good morning.”

Seeing that Antiope is truly awake, she quickly kisses her nose again and gets up. Antiope sighs happily. Usual morning wakeup. She hasn’t jumped back from Menalippe’s kiss on the nose for years but she pretends it still irks her somewhat. She really loves it though. Grumbling she climbs out of bed to start her morning dressing ritual, trips on the blanket and falls face down on the floor. 

Menalippe points at Antiope, laughs, and says through her laughter. “My strategos, my Antiope, the strongest and most agile amazon!”

Only then, still laughing, does she help Antiope up.

Antiope follows after the still chuckling Menalippe as she walks into the other room. they start to get dressed.

One after the other, they relieve themselves in their chamber pot. They’ll take that to the depot on their way to the training grounds and pick up a new one on the way home.

Then they start to clean up. Menalippe and Antiope both grab, and wet, rough, coarse muslin rags to rub over their bodies. They make sure they clean everywhere that might have gotten dirty after their baths the night before. At least this is what they set out to do. Antiope, with a wicked gleam in her eyes, cups a handful of water from the krater into her hands and dumps it on Menalippe’s head. Menalippe turns and smacks her rag onto Antiope’s face. Within a few moments water is flying everywhere as the two howl with laughter! It’s a good thing they are washing up in a room with little furniture in it!

Once most of the water is gone they use a strigil to get the liquid off each other.

“Mmm” Antiope hums happily, “This is wonderful my love.” Menalippe smiles. 

“As it should be,” she answers, handing the strigil to Antiope. “Now do me my dearest.”

“We would need to be ready to go back to bed if I were to do you Menalippe.”

Menalippe laughs brightly and lightly touches Antiope’s shoulder. “If only we could,” she says. Then they dry each other with coarse muslin toweling. 

Menalippe gets their two small olive branches and hands Antiope hers. They dip the twigs into the water, cut off the old bristles, peel about three centimeters, and put the ends into their mouths and chew vigorously until the twigs are nicely bristled again. Then they move the bristles in their mouths and scrub their teeth. Once done they put the twigs where they usually belong.

Antiope walks them both over to the krater sitting on a simple table in her and Menalippe’s dressing chamber. She reaches in with a very small bowl sitting adjacent and fills it with a little of the oil within. She brings the bowl closer to where she and Menalippe are standing, dips her fingertips into the oil and starts to rub it lightly onto Menalippe’s body, after a few dips she finishes this work by gently rubbing a small amount of the oil onto Menalippe’s back and buttocks and kisses them both lightly.

“Mmm,” Menalippe hums. She smiles and gently kisses Antiope. Though fleeting, it is filled with love. The bowl is exchanged and Menalippe starts to sensuously rub oil on her partner’s body. Antiope gasps but her eyes stay closed the entire time and she has a small, happy grin on her face.

“By sweet mother Hera Menalippe,” Antiope says. “You make me feel so good when you oil me.” She then returns Menalippe’s kiss.

They each grab a comb and start combing their hair. Once combed and ready they tie their hair after first braiding it. Antiope’s hair, waist-length blond locks, takes longer to prepare than Menalippe’s. She uses a rather complicated braiding pattern so that her diadem fits snugly on her head. Menalippe’s takes only half the time as her braid is somewhat easier to do. Once finished they very lightly oil each other’s hair and start to dress.

After binding each other’s breasts with linen strophion they put on their perizoma or underwear. Then they don their tunics. Both of these are made of lightweight linen dyed in light cool colors. Antiope’s is dyed a light green and Menalippe’s is a very pale orange. Finally, they put on their sandals making sure the straps tie them securely to their feet and legs.

“Armor my sweet?” Menalippe asks, walking into the small room where they keep their armor and weapons. She is pulling her metal armor off its stand as Antiope walks in behind her.

“No, no my love,” Antiope says, smiling, “It will be far too hot today. Leather practice armor will be fine.” 

“Thank all the gods Antiope”, Menalippe says. Quickly, she puts the metal pieces she had taken from the stand away. She had been ready for the heavy, hot metal armor and the idea of the practice leathers is very welcome this morning. 

“Found my way downstairs and drank a cup  
And looking up I noticed I was late”

 

After putting it on and tying the laces of each other’s practice armor tight and snug, Menalippe puts her arms around Antiope’s neck and draws her in for a deep kiss.

“My love, my strategos, my Antiope” she says, “I love you so very much. I do not know what I would do without you.”

Antiope smiles back at Menalippe and says “As I have no idea what I would do without you either.” She gives Menalippe another long kiss. Pulling away she says “Akratismos my precious? Shall we break our nightly fasts?” 

Antiope takes Menalippe’s hand and draws her to the dining table in the living area of their house. Antiope sits Menalippe down and goes to the table in the adjacent kitchen area to procure breakfast for the two of them. She pulls out yesterday’s left-over bread, pours some wine into a shallow bowl and grabs some dried figs and nuts and takes it all to Menalippe. She then goes and gets some well-watered wine and two nicely carved wooden cups (a wedding gift) and brings it all to the table. 

While they eat they talk about the day’s planned training schedules and forms, the warmth of the day, and what they will do afterwards. Then, with a wicked gleam in her eyes, Antiope tells Menalippe what she plans to do to her this evening too. She then smiles sweetly at Menalippe and starts to clear the table. Menalippe helps and they are finished storing leftovers and cleaning plates, bowls, and cups in quick order. Once done Menalippe punches Antiope in the arm, 

“Thanks for the last bit of information you just gave me” she says, grumbling, “Get me all worked up before training.”

Antiope laughs, grabs her diadem, and takes Menalippe’s hand. “Let’s go my sweet”.

They totally forget to take the chamber pot.

“Found my coat and grabbed my hat  
Made the bus in seconds flat”

They leave the house and start towards the training field. On the way, their demeanor changes remarkably. Antiope becomes more serious, logical, and thoughtful. One can almost see her brain working out defensive strategies, training schedules, battle plans, various problems and how to fix them, if necessary. Menalippe becomes more stoic and contemplative. As they enter the training fields they both have their game faces on.

“Found my way upstairs and had a smoke  
Somebody spoke and I went into a dream”

Once there, all of the ypolochagoi gather round the two of them. 

“Lochagos, please take your spear forms practice to the left of the field. After practicing forms, sparring would be ideal. That can continue after lunch.” Antiope says to Menalippe. “I’d like to see phalanx practice later. Maybe against shield and sword, or anyone for that matter. We can get practice arrows, swords, and the like. I’m sure I can even find a wall for you to march on if you agree.”

“Of course, my love,” Menalippe says. Then, cringing slightly, says “I’m sorry. I meant to say of course, strategos.”

Antiope smiles at her, eyes twinkling, “Maybe I’ll explain the difference to you explicitly later tonight, Hmm?”

She then raises her voice slightly and says “Artemis, take your wrestling and boxing classes to the wrestling platforms on the right. Be sure they understand the true forms of wrestling and boxing before they start brawling and smacking each other for fun. Oh yes, later this afternoon I would like you to do labrys forms and sparring. You might want to introduce them to the single-edged battle axe also.” 

Artemis smiles at Antiope. “This will be both an enlightening and fun day. Smacking each other, hmm? I like it!”

“Orana, archers to the range. You will be going up to the ring shortly to shoot at the cavalry. Bring both regular practice arrows with points and those without points at all. You can tie rags on the end of the arrows and cover them with red paint if you want.” Orana smiles happily. “After that you can do your regular practicing. I will be by this afternoon to practice. Let’s show everyone how accurate our archers are. Can you have the archers jumping from the cliff while shooting an anchor line, and then shooting as they descend also? Oh yes, send archers to shoot against the phalanx later in the afternoon.” Antiope grins and continues “Use the paint arrows there too.”

Orana nods, smiles ruthlessly, and says, laughing, “Yes strategos. I expect that they will find these practice sessions quite… difficult? Exhilarating? Whatever, they should enjoy it today. ”

“Penthesilea take your cavalry out to the ring and practice forms and gaits. In short order, I will send the archers over with practice arrows. Let’s see how they do, but remember, there are points on them. Please remind everyone about that. No injuring the horse, right? This afternoon I would like you to practice charging and picking up weapons and shields while on horseback. Also, your warriors should practice jumping from their horses and shooting on their way to the ground. There will probably be a lot of archers coming to practice shooting from horseback. Make sure you have many targets set up for them.” 

Penthesilea smiles broadly. “Oh yay! Thank you strategos. This should be fun.” She looks at the others with a happy, ‘we got the fun-stuff’ look on her face.

“Phillipus you take the center of the field with sword and shield. I expect your sparring practice this afternoon will be extremely busy. Remember Hippolyta will be coming later today. If I am at the archery range send someone to get me so that I may spar with her,” Antiope says. “Please work your swordsmen into the phalanx practice at some point today also.”

“The usual sparring rounds strategos?” Phillipus says.

“Yes. But you should mix them up today. They’ll enjoy that,” Antiope says. Phillipus nods.

“We’ll have a long day today,” Antiope says while she smiles. “As usual, I expect hard work from all of you. Of course, in your copious amounts of spare time, take time for your own practice of other weapons and skills if you so desire.”

“In late afternoon, I think we should have completely open sparring. Let’s set them up so that one weapon or skill is fighting with another, if possible. This should be good for their morale and educational for us,” Antiope says.

“Finally, I’d like to invite you and your partners up to the palace this evening for dinner. I expect we’ll have a lot to talk about,” Antiope pronounces. “Let me know if you can’t make it.”

“Shall we begin?”

And thus, the training day begins.

**Author's Note:**

> “My love, my sweet, my heart, my darling” – do you have any idea how difficult it is to find a nice sweet diminutive or nickname to use here? I’d love to find something other than those; anyone have any ideas? And I’m trying not to use Mena or Ti or whatever… because I want this to sound like a completely different society. (But I must say I really like “Annaki” as a nickname for Antiope but it feels like I’m cheating to take something Casylum used so wonderfully here. Of course, I AM following Cinis and using all her greek words here. Ha! But I am adding new ones so… steal away). I’m afraid that if I don’t find anything else to use I’ll start to write things like “my key lime, my cumquat, my earthworm, my bicuspid…” Ooh ooh, how about my octopus or my chicken head? There’s got to be better ones out there Please help. And if you happen to know real Greek nicknames that would be WAY cool. Anyway, back to your regularly scheduled footnotes.
> 
>  
> 
> Song lyrics for A Day In the Life by  
> Artist: The Beatles  
> Album: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely-Hearts Club Band  
> Released: 1967  
> Songwriters: John Lennon, Paul McCartney  
> © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC  
> For non-commercial use only.  
> 
> 
> Calimero --- Good Morning.  
> Krater --- A wide mouthed ceramic storage jar.  
> Strigil --- A curved wooden or metal stick used to scrape off muck and water from the skin. “Ooh, there’s some lovely muck over here!”  
> Strophion --- A wide linen or woolen band wrapped across the breasts and tied in the back.  
> Perizoma --- A triangular piece of linen or wool, worn as a loincloth, that is the underwear of the time. Look it up in Google. It’s a fascinating thing, just as the strophion is pretty cool also. I just love Google!  
> Akratismos --- Breakfast.  
> Ypolochagoi --- Sub-captains. Sub-captain is Ypolochagos  
> Labrys --- Two-edged battle axe. Not really a Greek name and it was so rarely used for battle it wasn’t even funny (it was ceremonial) until the late 20th century, but, hey, it sounds good. Oh good, more Google!  
> Using a small olive branch chewed as a toothbrush --- This was and is actually a pretty common practice in most places in the world. Not just olive branches but things called Miswak in the Middle East. Again, look it up, I dare you!
> 
> Well, nuts. I looked all of this stuff up in Google.
> 
> This story came from me listening to music from my youth while writing… I heard the song and said to myself “I wonder…” and that is a story right there.


End file.
